harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Severus Snape
*Archive 1 (December 2005-December 2009) Diction, syntax, punctuation, etc... I was reading down through Snape's article, and was noticing a few minor, basic grammar problems on the page. I feel like some paragraphs can be tweaked to sound just a bit better. I am majoring in English Composition; but as I am new to Wikia and am not sure how bold 'you actually want me to be; I am going to submit an edited version of the “Half-Blood Prince” section here; rather than saving it directly in an attempt to gauge your reactions. Keep in mind that I have no intention of changing information: I only want to edit diction, punctuation, spelling, etc… '''Original: ' “Severus Snape was a brilliant wizard, even in his childhood years. It is apparent through the notes and scribbles in his Potions textbook that he made time during classes to invent curses, charms, and brilliant potion innovations, while simultaneously learning the required textbook lessons. Severus Snape's potions textbook contains a few spells which he specifically took credit for inventing: Levicorpus, which grabs the victim by the ankle and dangles them upside-down and Sectumsempra, which causes slashing cuts which bleed extensiveley guided by hand gestures on the victim. Levicorpus somehow escaped from Severus' secrecy, and became very popular around the school towards the end of his fifth year at school. Some other spells are Muffliato, which fills the ears of anyone nearby with an "unidentifiable buzzing sound," and Langlock, which affixes the victim's tongue to the roof of the mouth. Snape's book later fell into the hands of Harry Potter in 1996. Harry used the Half-Blood Prince's tips and earned praise with that year's Potions master Professor Horace Slughorn. Harry considered the Half-Blood Prince to be a better teacher than Snape, unaware at that point that Snape was the Prince in question. The potions textbook has an inscription indicating it is Property of the Half-Blood Prince. Hermione Granger's research revealed that Prince was the maiden name of Snape's mother. Snape's nickname combined his mother's name with ironic use of the word 'half-blood'. This nickname was apparently a secret, as Remus Lupin did not remember it ever being used publicly by Snape.“ '''Revision: “Even as a student at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was a brilliant, innovative wizard. His brilliance is manifested in the notes and scribbles that were scrawled throughout his Potions textbook. Unlike the average wizarding student, he made use of his time during classes to invent advanced curses and charms; while simultaneously learning, and significantly improving, the required textbook lessons. Severus Snape's potions textbook contains a few spells which he specifically took credit for inventing: Levicorpus, which grabs the victim by the ankle and dangles them upside-down; and Sectumsempra, which cause slashing cuts with a gruesome, possibly lethal result. Levicorpus somehow escaped from Severus' confidence and became very popular around the school, towards the end of his fifth year at school. Some other known spells include Muffliato, which fills the ears of anyone nearby with an "unidentifiable buzzing sound," and Langlock, which affixes the victim's tongue to the roof of the mouth. Snape's potion’s textbook fell into the hands of Harry Potter in 1996, who used the tips written in the book by the Half-Blood Prince, and earned praise with the then current Potions master Professor Horace Slughorn. Ironically, Harry considered the Half-Blood Prince’s teaching superior to that of Snape’s, unaware at that point that Snape actually was the Prince in question. The Potions textbook had an inscription indicating that was “''Property of the Half-Blood Prince''.” Snape's nickname combined his mother's name with ironic use of the word 'half-blood', which was shown by research Hermione Granger completed that revealed that “Prince” was the maiden name of Snape's mother. This nickname was apparently a secret, as Remus Lupin did not remember it ever being used publicly by Snape.” If there are no objections within a few days I will plan on saving my changes, Please respond with opinions, Thank you very much, Halfbloodpauper 19:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) It's good u can go ahead with that. On wikia u need not take permission of people for correcting grammar & minor changes u feel like doing. Almost all main pages are being constantly watched by old users so if your edits are irrelevant to wikia policy they will be undone. Bellatrix is Snape's cousin? "Other Slytherins Sirius mentioned as being friends with Snape included Evan Rosier, Wilkes and his cousin Bellatrix Black (later to become Bellatrix Lestrange)." I know I'm just a guest and I know I'm not a part of this wiki, but I would like to ask this. Where does it ever mention in the books or movies that there is a relation there? I went to the Bellatrix page and there was no mention of Bellatrix being related to Snape and there was no mention of the Black family in the Prince family page or the Eileen Prince page. What is the source for this comment? :No, no, you misunderstand the comment. It actually meant Sirius's cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. If you reread it you will see your mistake. Thanks.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 01:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... ok thanks. I was definitely misreading it. It's not exactly very clear though, but I see it. :) Audio Drama MisfitsAudio has made an audio drama based on the story of Severus Snape during his fifth year at Hogwarts. It is in no way associated with J.K. Rowling. The link is http://misfitsaudio.com/serialsnape.php--[[User:Jj7362|Jj7362]] 17:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Quotes What was Snape saying in ''Order of the Phoenix after Sirius called him Snivellus??? --Danniesen June 16 2010 22:20 The book or the movie? I think your talking about the beginning of the movie at Grimwauld place.--Jj7362 19:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I'm talking about the movie. What does Snape say after he was called Snivellus. --Danniesen June 21 2010 07:45 Funny video clip Feel free to delete this if it is pointless and unnecessary, but the one clip where Harry is casting a spell at Snape and then Snape is blocking it and knocking Harry down is funny. It looks like Harry keeps getting back up and cursing him and Snape keeps blocking it over and over. How many times, Harry, how many times...? RolandaSmithson 18:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i was thinking the same. --Danniesen 12 July 2010 12:19 The ability to fly: who taught who? The article states that Voldemort is the only other character able to fly, and that it is likely that Voldemort taught the ability to Snape. However, in the Deathly Hollows, it is shown that the Snape observed Lily Evans floating away from a swing when they were children. I therefore assumed that Snape (and possibly Lily) later developed this rudimentary gliding into full-fledged flight, a skill he then demonstrated to Voldemort. Am I the only one who came to this conclusion? 00:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't necesarily consider what Lily did as flying, more like floating down safely. Whereas Voldemort actually flies very high up over very long distances. Once could also argue that what Snape did was to do what Lily had done over a slightly longer distance. --BachLynn23 00:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't mean to argue that what Lily did was flying. I rather meant that it could be a precursor to what later developed into full-fledged flying. They were, after all, only 11 (or younger) at the time. I've edited the original comment above to clarify this. 00:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I see what you mean now, interesting thought, sounds plausible, but probably wouldn't be considered cannon. --BachLynn23 00:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Snape's reaction to Harry's spy comment. When Harry and Snape are having one of their Occlumency lesson Snape tells harry that it's not his job to find out what the Dark Lord is saying to his Death Eaters, and Harry snaps that it's his job. Snape seems pleased with Harry's comment dose anyone have a guess what Snape what thinking about it? Pride, that Harry was showing him respect? Ztyran 16:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Last Words Snape's last words were not "Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" He says, "Look...at...me..." Also, the sentence his last words were shoved into clearly didn't make any sense, which is why I removed it. But his last words "Look at me," made entirely sence. He was telling Harry this because he wanted to see Harry's eyes, being just like Lily Evans. Lily Evans being Severus' love of his life even after the two were no longer friends. Johnny Depp Girl 03:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : I didn't take it that way at all. I thought "look at me" meant "look at my life, look at my memories and understand who I am and what I've done." 11:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : No, He wanted to see the eyes of the only woman he'd ever loved before he died. I like to believe he found some sort of comfort seeing Lily's eyes again right before he took his last breath. : 02:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Rebecca Brooks : New infobox image With the release of new images of Severus Snape in Deathly Hallows, we should change his profile image: File:Severus Snape.jpg|'Current image' File:Severus_Snape_DHP1.jpg|'New image I''' File:Severus_Snape_to_lord_Voldemort.jpg|'New image II' Snape.jpg|'new image III' ( half blood prince ) severus in front of the house of potters.jpg|snape in front of james potter and lily potter's house|link=Snape's memories Feel free to add new candidates. Remember that our layout guide recomends using images from the latest film in order to show his most recent phisical appearance. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 12:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I personally prefer New image I, as it is his most recent appearance and HQ. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 12:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I myself like "New Image II". You see the most of his face aside from the illumination of the face. Harry granger 18:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I added a new infobox picture from last release poster of deathly hallows 2 that i think that looks really cool. Tho it appears something like } under the pic i dont know how i can write Severus Snape in there so if some1 could do it or tell me how i would appreciate. Thank you Dumbledorefan 8 June, 2011 Update: some1 did it. Thank you :) Forum:Post-DH2 infobox images#Severus Snape Logic and Genius I couldn't help but notice that two things are not mentioned in his skill section. # Logic. He created the logic puzzle, that helped guard the philosophers stone. # Intelligence. He is said to be a genius, or at least very intelligent. Why are these two things on Hermonie's profile but not his? . I was thinking of adding these two things, but I wanted to know if it is alright first. it was not Snape that created the logic puzzle? Didnt he do the potion thingy? I would not say genious, but concidering his school years he read a lot, which means he is learned in magic, but yes, I guess he is quite intelligent. Missing words/bad sentence composition... ...with this: "Dolores Umbridge rubbed the fact that he failed to acquire the position of D.A.D.A. professor he always wanted,..." Rubbed what? It should probably read: "Dolores Umbridge rubbed in his face the fact that he failed to acquire the position of D.A.D.A. professor he always wanted,..." There's probably a better way of putting it, but as it is right now on the locked Wikia page, it doesn't make sense. ParryHotterHero 12:07, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Loyalty I think in the infobox, loyalty to Harry Potter should be listedNankai 06:25, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :It is policy on this wiki (though it is frequently ignored) that individuals should not be listed in the loyalties sections. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 06:32, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Patronus Regarding: Dumbledore: "After all this time, Severus?" Snape: "Always." — Dumbledore and Snape discussing Snape's continued love for Lily Evans in Snape's last memory, as viewed by Harry Potter.src I thought this exchange specifically related to the fact that Snape's Patronus remained a doe, like Lily's. (Which is certainly a testament to his continuing love, but is a little more specific.) :Expanding on my post, I guess I see it as an important distinction because one's patronus is such an intimate expression of the soul and character. Carrying a torch for a past love can become more of a choice, or a conscious commitment. One's patronus transcends conscious control and is therefore a pure expression of the person's truest self. :I fall completely agree with Ingawh comments. And I think this kind of comments should be added to the Patronus section. I want to point out that this specificity of Snape is unusual and full of meaning. Tonks is the only character to have been able to change her Patronus, with witty comments from Snape stating than her dog Patronus look weak. It requires not just strong magical abilities, but powerful feelings, in order to be able to change the Patronus form, and keep it powerful. As Ingawh stated, it demonstrates the the strength of the love of Snape toward Lily Potter. Maspleben 19:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC)maspleben dumbledore's death In the article it says that Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him. In the movie snape kills him under the orders of voldemort because draco didn't, but also it was a bit unclear. Dumbledore said "Severus....please." So I'm not completely sure if changes should be made or not. Also before Snape killed him, Dumbledore was trying to talk Draco out of it.Hermioneisme71 15:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Finish reading the series. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 17:35, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Firstly, when he said "Severus Please," he was meaning that he wanted Snape to kill him, though Snape must not have been entirely comfortable with it. And the reason why Dumbledore was trying to talk Draco out of it, was because Dumbledore wanted Snape to do it instead. Johnny Depp Girl 03:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Exactly, finish the series. Speedysnitch 02:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Snape's phrase Hi everyone! I have a doubt. The phrase "Look at me" said by Snape. Where does it say that this phrase was to see Lily's eyes for the last time. Is it written in any of the books? THANK YOU!! Death Bebito -- 22:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is a lot of info! I always thought that there should be a small summary paragraph and then you could click on another hyperlink to read more look into that! Snape's middle name His middle name was never revealed right. Because I'm currently arguing with someone about that and they insist JK Rowling said it was Tobias after his father. I have not found that information anywhere and its certainly not here. Gryffindor1991 19:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know but it certainly isn't "Snivellus". — Firefox1095 — 00:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : I tried searching for it and it said possibly Tobias they are not sure...I might read the half blood prince and see.... Speedysnitch 02:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Prefect Was it possible that Snape was a Prefect? Slughorn did like Snape and was impressed with him. But this might seem unlikely because if he was a Prefect, he could have put James in detention during their fifth year when James attacked Snape. I would say probably not concidering how he was a loner, I am certain that Snapes excellent potions skills were sufficient to please Slughorn, since Harry succesfully did that merely with Snapes old notes... Boathouse / Books vs Movies This entry includes a statement about Snape going to the boathouse to wait for Voldemort. However, this is only a part of the movies and not part of the books. Snape instead goes to the Shrieking Shack. This is one of the most common problems I find on this wiki - information from the books and the movies are used interchangeably. It makes the wiki unreliable for book information. :Under this site's canon policy, information from the films, games, and other official media is considered canon as long as it doesn't directly contradict information from the books or JKR herself. In this case, the film directly contradicts the book, so the main body of the article should state that Snape went to the Shrieking Shack, not the boathouse. I'll look over the article and change this error if I see it. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 19:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Jo's Drawing of Him Shouldn't the article image be changed to the drawing Jo did of him? It is the highest canonical image available. 75.249.112.253 04:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Pictures There are some pictures under the section of his time as headmaster of Hogwarts. There are pictures of him in Godric's Hollow and even one holding Lily in his arms. I wonder, why are they there? Chronologically, those pictures should be put somewhere around the First Wizarding War, right? I understand I put on of him in Godric's Hollow in the Headmaster section, but that was only because I thought he went back to the Potter's house, not knowing he went there on the night of the Potters' deaths, since it certainly did not happen in the book. Those are part of The Prince's Tale, however, they are not in correct chronological order; unless, of course, I have overlooked some policy about pictures of memories... in which case, I apologise. AlastorMoody 04:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) If there was a policy you had overlooked regarding pictures of memories, then all the pictures at the beginning of the article would have to be moved. It really makes more sense to move the memory pictures to the early life and first wizarding war parts of the article.Icecreamdif 22:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I know, but at times people put the pictures of memories in the time section in which the memories were seen. For a quick example, if someone were to review a memory in 1996 but the memory was about 1978, then someone might put a picture of the memory taking place in 1978 under a section about 1996 >.> AlastorMoody 20:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Relationship with DADA professors Small note. It mentions how Snape hated the DADA professors with the rare exception of Alastor Moody. However, while Snape thought it was Moody, it was really Bartemius Crouch Jr who would taunt Snape about his loyalties between Dumbledore and Voldemort. He may have later on displayed still the same fear or respect towards the real Moody, but that it was really Barty would have changed the dynamic somewhat. Certainly, the real Moody may have had different things to say about the matter, as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. At the very least, a small mention that it was Barty Crouch in disguise. What is the source? The section''' Hogwarts Years''' includes the following: :"In one instance in particular, Sirius decided it would be fun to trick Snape into visiting the Shrieking Shack at a time when Remus Lupin, afflicted with lycanthropy, would be there during his transformation into a werewolf. Severus had noticed that Remus kept disappearing during the full moon, and Sirius told him how to get past the Whomping Willow to follow him. This act could have cost Severus his life or his humanity (he could have been turned into a werewolf by Lupin's bite) had it not been for James. When James found out what had happened, he went after Severus and managed to save him just before he got to the Shrieking Shack while Remus was in his wolf-form." What is the source on this? I have no recollection of reading about this in the books and I certainly did not see it in any film. If the source cannot be provided, the entire paragraph should be removed. Sings-With-Spirits 19:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's mentioned in Prisoner of Azakban, during the encounter at the Shrieking Shack. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 19:34, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::"Severus was very interested in where I went every month.” Lupin told Harry, Ron, and Hermione. “We were in the same year, you know, and we — er — didn’t like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James’s talent on the Quidditch field… anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be — er — amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he’d be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it — if he’d got as far as this house, he’d have met a fully grown werewolf — but your father, who’d heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life… Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…" -- Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (chapter 18) -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :I edited the entry to remove the fanfic (and slanderous) elements regarding Sirius Black. Sings-With-Spirits 21:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Source of information? I just wanted to know where people got all the information about snape's time as a student at hogwarts, his childhood, his relationships, etc? because, if there is a book or something, I would certaintly love to buy it. "always" 14:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Information about Snape comes from excerpts from the ''Harry Potter'' books and parts of the films. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:11, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :what are excerpts? "always" 10:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Excerpts are short passages from a source of information. It could be as short as a sentence or as long as a paragraph. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 17:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Snivellus I just wanted to know what this knickname means "always" 14:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :"Snivellus" is a pun on Snape's first name, Severus and 'snivel', to make a whimpering or sniffing sound when breathing because of a runny nose. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Death and Wand ownership In the section regarding the Battle of Hogwarts and his death, it is important to note that Harry was the master of the Elder Wand NOT because he overpowered Draco, but because he overpowered Draco AND took his wand. I made the appropriate change but it was undone. Thus I have redone the change and added this explanation. Sings-With-Spirits 18:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) House It said somewhere that Snape might have also made a good Gryfindor. In what ways is he a good Slytherin? :He is a firm believer in blood purity and the superiority of wizards over muggles. Sings-With-Spirits 18:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Where does it say that? I know that at first he believed that, but he certainly didn't when he died. After all, Lily was a muggle-born. Sev Lover Forever 21:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Remember why Lily turned away from him; despite his love for her (which blinded him to her blood status), he called her "mudblood" to her face after she came to defend him. He regretted it with every fiber of his being, but fact remains that when push came to shove, his bigotry shone through. Sure, he might have changed in later years, but when sorted, he had some rather firmly established ideas about blood purity. Sings-With-Spirits 21:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Neville Um, I'm just new here, really really new, but I was thinking....... I thought the reason Snape hated Neville was because Neville was another boy born "as the seventh months dies" to parents who had escaped Voldy three times- so he could've been the one Voldemort went after, thus preventing Lily's death. Just a thought, but one I feel is important and should probably be added. :He never showed any unusual animosity towards Neville Longbottom (any more than he did towards any other Gryffindor). He pas particularly prejudiced against Harry due to his resemblance to James, whom Snape hated, and because Harry was a living reminder of the failures in his life; the actual prophecy had very little to do with it. In fact, it is possible that he was actually unaware that there was someone else besides "Lily's son" who fit the prophecy at that time; if he had, he would certainly have given up Neville's parent's in the Potter's place instead of pleading with You-Know-Who to spare Lily. Sings-With-Spirits 22:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Font i'm new here. my question is about the changed format of the page. the background is now black with blue font. it is extremely hard to read. why was this done? will it be changed back? :Hit the refresh button on your browser. Failing that, try another browser. While loading, I can see what you describe, but after loading the text is black font on white background. I'm using Firefox 3.6.18. Sings-With-Spirits 01:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Harry's Protection and Snape's Part In It.. The reason Harry Potter was able to survive the Killing Curse from Lord Voldemort was because Lily Potter gave her life for him by refusing to step aside. Well would she have ever had the opprotunity to if Snape had not asked Voldemort to spare her? She probably would have been killed instanly like James Potter and wouldn't have had the opprotunity to give up her life for Harry, right. So by extendtion the reason Harry lived was because Snape asked Voldemort to save her, right, or am I missing something big here? :No. The issue was that as a mother, she gave her life to protect her child; she was unaware of Snape's role in the entire affair and her reaction would have been the same had a Saber-Tooth Dragon had caught her (like Riddle did) wandless. Snape had nothing to do with it. Sings-With-Spirits 15:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, it was because of Severus. Many mothers probably begged Voldemort to not kill their child, but only Lily was given the chance to live. She was given the chance because of Severus, since he asked Voldemort to spare her. Yes, she was unaware of Severus' part, but that does not mean he did not have a part. Sev Lover Forever 18:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::No, it was not. JKR herself said so. Dumbledore said so. It was Lily's sacrifice alone that protected Harry; Snape had nothing to do with it. Sings-With-Spirits 01:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::If Severus had not asked Voldemort to spare her, she would never have had the choice to scrafice herself. Voldemort would of killed her instantly like he did with James. That's the only reason why she was given the choice. You can find the part about James, along with a little about Lily, in Chapter 17 of DH; and the part about Severus asking Voldemort to spare Lily is in chapter 36 of DH. Sev Lover Forever 04:51, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Again, no. Sacrificing herself was not a choice she was given; it was the result of who she was. Voldemort did not kill her instantly because he might be trying to give one of his followers a pet, but her sacrifice would have been made even if he had tried to do it without pause. James was more instrumental in this than Snape; the small intermission he have Lily when he sacrificed himself was just the brief pause she needed to make the conscious decision to give her live in exchange for her child's safety, as any mother can understand. Snape's role in the sacrifice was, at the most, peripheral and at best minimally superfluous. In fact, it might be argued that Snape's decision to reveal to Riddle the incomplete prophecy was the one action that set the whole mess into motion; Lily's death was the direct result of Snape's actions. Sings-With-Spirits 21:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Those are two completly unrealated topics. Yes, Severus' report of the prophecy set things in motion. That has nothing to do with the situation. It is clearly in the books that Severus had a role in saving Harry. There was no reason for Voldemort to spare Lily otherwise, and throughout the books Voldemort says that she never had to fear for her life. ::::::Quotes from the text: ::::::"but your mother needn't have died..." - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 17 ::::::"but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear..." - Harry Potter and the Deatlhy Hallows, Chapter 17. ::::::"he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?" - Harry Potter and the Deatlhy Hallows, Chapter 36. Voldemort goes on to agree. :::::: Sev Lover Forever 01:33, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Here you are linking some completely unrelated things; the first part (HP:atSS Ch. 17) demonstrates Voldemort's point of view that if Lily (and the rest of the universe) simply bowed to his will, nothing bad would happen to them. At the time he was also desperately trying to get Harry to submit, so anything he says should be taken with a grain of salt. This is reinforced in the second quote; SHE had nothing to fear, except watch her son be murdered; Voldemort was a sociopath with zero empathy for others, while Lily was a loving and devoted mother who would have sacrificed herself to protect her son regardless of the source of danger. Remember, her act was not some ritual that required a conscious decision to perform; this was ancient, primordial magic invoked by the mera act of willing it so; Voldemort came in, James confronted him (and died), giving Lily enough time to reach Harry and try to protect him: IT IS AT THIS POINT THAT HER DESIRE TO PROTECT HARRY PROTECTS HIM; had Voldemort not even said a word, Harry would still have been protected, thus Snape's role in saving Harry is not just negligible, but practically non-existent; saying that "...the reason Harry lived was because Snape asked Voldemort to save her..." is both rampant speculation and wishful thinking, with no basis in fact. The third quote was when Harry was explaining to Voldemort the power that protected him. :::::::You like Snape. I get that from your username. Yes, he was a hero. Yes, he was instrumental in defeating Voldemort. Yes, he was a snappy dresser and Alan Rickman is very sexy. But Snape had next to no role in saving Harry. Period. You want to explore the possibility he did? Fanfic it to your heart's content, but it will still not make it true. Sings-With-Spirits 13:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::It is obvious that we're not going to be able to agree, and that we will be able to rebuttal each other until the end of time (and yes, I can say more). Frankly, I'm tired of discussing this - nothing has changed. I'm not going to be able to change your mind, and you will not change my mind. It's pointless. ::::::::Yes, I like Snape. While I think Alan is amazing as Severus, I'm one of the few people to have never found him sexy. He's just to old. Sev Lover Forever 20:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Most hated/most adored That Snape went from the 'most hated' to the 'most adored' character after book six and seven is VERY subjective. Shouldn't this be deleted? 08:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Christina :I think you could keep this. I don't know if you could offically say that he was "the most hated charcater" (even though a majority of readers were very upset with Dumbledore's death). But I do think you could say he was the most adored at the end of book 7. One beacause of his back story and two because in a 2011 MTV poll Severus Snape did win overall favorite character of all the books. Alan Rickman was given the award at the NYC Premire of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. ::As the other user mentioned, the way it was worded was much too subjective, and it lacked proper references, so it was removed. Saying that the character or actor won a certain award (with a supporting reference) is a bit different, and would be appropriate. - Nick O'Demus 18:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm new to the site and have the least bit of knowledge on how to add refrences or anything of this sort. It world be greatly appreciated if someone could post on this. Personally I think it would be a great bit of information on add to the Behind the Scenes section. I know that there is infomation to back this up and it could easily be found on the MTV website, by Googling it , or finding a Youtube visd Video. All of which I've done, just, once again, I have no idea how to add the refernce. [ http://www.mtv.com/content/news/2011/harry_potter_world_cup.jhtml , http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyfwbk5a7F0 ] Beard Should we add to the physival appearance section that Snape had a beard? After all, Rowling's word is law, and this should also apply to her drawings. (See BRS sevtion.) Or do we have evidence that she changed her mind?--Rodolphus 17:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :You know, I don't really think so. Rowling's drawing of Snape (on the right), as seen in Harry Potter and Me,doesn't clearly show us a beard (and, alas, no hint of a moustache). I think that misconception started by people assuming part of his hair was a goatee. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It's never directly stated in the text that Snape have a beard, so I would go with no. Besides I think in the making of the movies JKR would have brought it to attention if she felt like Snape's image had to consist of a beard. :::JKR's sketch of Snape was included as a bonus in the Special Anniversary Edition of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone released in the US in 2008. There's no goatee (the pointy black thing that seems to come off his chin is a lock of his shoulder-length hair), but she does depict him with plenty of stubble. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 22:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :That should be added, then. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :The image for the chapter "Flight of the Prince" in Half-Blood Prince shows Snape casting the Avada Kedavra- with a growing beard. -HoboHunter28- (Leave me an owl!) 23:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image vote Forum:Post-DH2 infobox images#Severus Snape Follow the link. Nominations are still open. Voting starts in 3 days. - Nick O'Demus 14:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Etymology Mistake SOMEONE WITH AN ACCOUNT PLEASE CHANGE THIS MISTAKE http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Septimius_Severus in etymology :What exactly is the mistake? -Shorty1982 17:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Clarification Ok before any one judges me I just want to say that I've read Deathly Hallows and all of the books multiple times I just need some clarification. So as of the beginning of Half Blood Prince: Order of the Phoenix thought he was on their side pretending to be a Death Eater the Death Eaters thought he was pretending to be a spy for the Order but was actually a spy for them the truth was that he was pretending to be a spy for Death Eaters but was actually on the Order's side. Am I right? Or am I missing aomething? Alumeng 01:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) You are right. Harry granger 12:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks Alumeng 19:44, October 12, 2011 (UTC) snape is never shown to be a good duelist um.............. i really don't think snape should be considered a "master duelist", its just that hes tall andscary and has other great abilities doesn't make him a good dulelist. the book has never made snape spetaclulaly duel like bellatrix before. losing to mcgongall, disarming an idiot, and not beign defeated by harry potter doesn't make you a master. Snape was showed to be a good duelist in the different battles he participated in. -Shorty1982 21:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) like WHAT? and also, the line "his knowledge of the deepest magic is rivaled only by voldemort and dumbledore and perhaps mcgonagall"(well something similar to that) really doesn'n't belong. what magic has he shown that could compare to the two? :Duelling both McGonagall and Harry, both of whom have been shown to be exceptional duellists, to a standstill is proof enough of his prowess in that area. -- 1337star (talk) 22:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :no, it isn't. he could barely do anything against mcgonagall, he defelcted a spell from her, but when the daggers and fyndfire came snape completely cowarded out and had no way to stop it. and really, MASTER- thats really and exaggeration- he hasn't won a duel besides against lockhart, and it seems like the only spell he knows is protego. :and really saying his "magical knowledge" is only rivaled by dumbldore and vodlemotry is just too subjective. and, truthfully, what as he done ion his life that can compare to the two? :Snape didn't coward out during that duel! He just didn't want to fight McGonagall or the other professors coz he promised to keep them safe! That goes for his duel against Harry as well. Granted anyone could disarm Lockhart but Snape wasn't trying to defeat Harry or McGonagall when he duelled them, he was just aiming to keep their spells off of him which he did flawlessly! snape isn't the ultimate brave guy. i don't like the beginning phrase "probably the bravest man i've ever knew". really, bravery really isn't what characterizes snape, i think its really his "calmness" that what desribes what it is to be arouund him. and why do you say snape is brave but PETER PETTIGREW- the ultimate known coward as brave? he fooled the order of the phoninex and that was without occlumencey so that is pretty great danger hes in. I think he is brave to step into the lion's den to protect Harry. He must be aware that this could cost his life. It is well known that Voldemort has no problems to kill people. Would you have the courage to do that? I don't know if I would have. Harry granger 08:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It's true that Wormtail fooled the whole order, but his reasons for turning on them is anything but brave. He turned on them to keep his own life safe, knowing full well that two of the only friends he'd ever had would be killed aking with their infant son and he willingly ensured that his other closest friend payed for his crime. And he refused to do anything death eater wise that would draw attention to himself until he had no choice but to find Voldemort so he would be safe from the order. Where's the bravery in that? Snape on the other hand betrayed the death eaters to honor the memory of the only woman he had ever loved. He risked his life every single day since Voldemort's rebirth, lied to him, bellatrix and every other death eater. During his time as headmaster he even protected the students and professors from the carrows as best as he could with them reporting to voldemort daily. Imagine what wouldve happened if he had slipped up even once! Plus he was willing to put aside his loathing for james, sirius, lupin and harry and protect them in order to honor lily, that takes a lot of bravery! And need i mention that dispite his incredibly vast love for lily, he didn't top himself after her death. Instead he carried on for another 17 years and went through sooooooooooooooooooooo much CENSORED! All he went though it was amazing he kept a level head coz he was under more stress imaginable and his broken heart wouldve made it 100 times worse to cope with it all. What Snape did took bravery and that's that!!!!!! dude, don't you see what i mean? why should peter be considered coward but snape brave? you all say snape is brave because he was a spy for the order, right? he was in great danger, because if he had scrood up and made it obvious he was a fake, then his life is toast,right. why isn't that the same for peter pettigrew? if dumbledore one day was just a bit curious(which is very likely, since it is sort of tempting to read minds, isn't it? you really wojn't be able to reisist if you could do that) then peter is so toast. and dumbledore is probably a nice guy, he won't kill peter being wise and nobel. but the other members aren't sirius black isn't all noble like dumbldore, he's normal and he'll try to kill people who he finds have betrayed him. he tried to kill him afte he betrayed james and lily, thats proof. peter isn't and occlumens and isn't as brilliant as snape is. just because peters on the dark side and is being selfish, doesn't stop the fact that he's in danger from the entire order. and really, when he betrayed his friends, it wouldn't be called brave if he had stood up and tied to be brave against voldemort, that would be called stupid- you ffight voldemort. btw, voldemort can read peters mind- peter couldn't have lied to him. and it really takes some courage and determination to find voldemorts location, you know. he has to travel hundreds of miles, and theres lots of obstacles around. he was a doing a hard thing, because he was scare. you say, he he shouldn't of been scared and just let his friends kill him and be lazy like that? thats not called brave, that is just called stupid, and coward. isn't it called brave, to risk your life to save your life? saying he s the bravest man ever isn't a good first line for the artile. thats not what characterizes snape. :Alright, enough. If you don't like the current top-quote, suggest a better one. I personally think it's fine; it's very hard to find a quote that properly summarizes as complex a character as Snape. -- 1337star (talk) 20:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) last words In the book his last words are "LOOK AT ME" in the movie it's "LOOK AT ME... YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHERS EYES" But then he quickly sighed before his death. his knowledge of the deepest magic is rivaled only by voldemort and dumbledore and perhaps mcgonagall what the HELL does that have to do with his personality. not only is that totally an opinion, completely non-wiki style it completely doesn't fit in the personalities section especially when written in such a random way. and really, the word rivaled is just way to vague. saying "perhaps mcgonagall" really looks like your lecturng on a forum. and go look at his magical abilites sectiona few more times, and then go look at dumbledore's and voldemorts and you'll know how pale he looks comapred to the two. :Then remove it instead of complaining about it. As you just said, this is a wiki; you are completely free to add and remove information as you see fit for betterment of the article. -- 1337star (talk) 22:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :my account is too young. I can't. duh, if I could remove it, why would I be complaining about it? thats the whole point of the talk page, right? for people without accounts to tell people with accounts to edit it ,right?